A Really Bad Nickname
by chaann
Summary: AU - Sasori earns himself a really bad and super unfortunate nickname in highschool that haunts him up until his second year of university. Sasodei/Yaoi


Sasori had really hated high school. Sure at first he couldn't care less what was going on around him and people were considerate enough to ignore his existence. Sure there was the usual redhead teasing, the honor student bullying. Yes there was a time when there was nothing more than that; and that was all he could have ever hoped for.

That is until that fateful day when it all went down the drain. After swimming class when they were finishing up by taking a shower...

"Oh my fucking hell... Dude, look at how small his dick is!"

Sasori ignored the scream. Imbeciles. Who in the world cared if someone wasn't well endowed in the nether regions? Poor guy though. He could only imagine how this poor guy would be bullied for the rest of the year now.

"Sasori-Small-Dick!" A voice screeched viciously.

This of course made Sasori lurch in pure horror. Now he had no choice but to look up. Surely there was another Sasori here, they couldn't possibly be talking about him! Looking up though caused a wave of nausea to flood over him as he was now under a massive, leering group stare of at least twenty of his peers. All of them staring, laughing, whispering and eventually all getting along the train chant of,

"Sasori-Small-Dick!"

The cruel name spread like wild fire of course as no male in that shower would let him live it down. No girl even went near him once they caught heard of the name. He really was the laughing stock of the whole school now.

Never had he considered his dick to be small, in fact, what was the average size that he should be? One quick measurement of his length both soft and a check while hard compared to the average male he had read online left him utterly speechless. He was indeed Sasori-Small-Dick, and would remain as such until he graduated. There was just no fighting it.

-x-

After graduating Sasori finally had a brand new slate. Actually, that was a pretty lie he told himself. He knew he would never have one now that he knew he was tiny in the genital region. No woman would want him, heck, neither would a man! There was nothing there to pleasure anyone with. Running his hands through his hair day after day he groaned over his life probably having to hire a courtesan to fool around with his cheeto sized dick.

That would just be more embarrassing though. Guess it was a life of loneliness and an intact virginity.

Zipping up his last bag he sighed heavily; for he would be leaving for collage tomorrow and then for certain run into some old classmates, or rather, bullies. The name would come back and once again he would be ostracized for having a small dick. Thankfully his grandmother was happily pitching in for him to live off campus in a small single apartment away from his schools main secondary choice and any chances for the exciting world of youthful life and love.

The further away from university as possible, the better.

"Perhaps I could just be the one pegged up the ass and..." Sasori quickly froze. Snapping up from reclining in his bed he shook his head, "Like HELL I'm getting topped by another man!"

-x-

The life of a university student was already hell for Sasori. One year in and the whole campus knew of Sasori-Small-Dick of course. Like he already assumed, there were indeed people from his high school there unfortunately. Maybe he didn't pick a school that was far enough away? Anyway, even if they didn't recognize who the guy was, they knew of the name. Ultimately that prompted Sasori to use fake names whenever possible. A popular one was using his youngest cousins name, Gaara. At least with this coming year it would mean a set of faces were leaving and a fresh set were moving in.

A fresh slate for maybe a week again. Hu-rrah...

Feeling a tug on the back of his sleeve, Sasori came face to face to what felt like a knee straight to the crotch. Not a literal one, but seeing this beautiful young man approach him was enough pain to send him hurdling to the ground. The beauty actually hurt that bad.

Thank goodness he didn't actually fall though.

"Oh, excuse me... I'm looking for the Yamada-Sensei's art class, do you think you could be pointing out where it is being, ja?" The young blond asked with a leaflet opened wide showing a map of the campus. One quick glance at the map and Sasori could easily tell the thing was upside down. Listening to the other male speak was a dead give away that English was NOT their first language.

Rubbing his red face, Sasori stuttered along, "W-well if you follow me there is a good chance you'll g-get to Yamada-Sensei's class."

"I no not understand?" The blond asked quirking their head. "Wait, is this one of those attempted kidnappings my granpapa told me to careful of!" He yelled, stepping back cautiously as if the redhead was going to beat him and tie him up.

Sasori glanced around to see a few people watching them now. "N-no! I just said that because that's where I'm currently going!" He explained holding up a box of art projects and equipment. "If you follow me...we can go together! I will escort you."

"Escor?" The blond repeated back poorly, nose scrunched up and still in defense mode. "If'n you tell me your name I will then tell you mine and we can be the better acquainted and will easily better go with you."

"M-my name?"

"Yes! You with the name, out with it and tell me, ja!"

Sasori glanced to the side in panic. Already day one and he was going to be starting his way back to Sasori-Small-Dick with the new students. "Gaara...my name is Gaara Akasuna."

"LIAR!"

Sasori flinched back at the incredibly loud accusation.

"You show the action of the liar with guilty eyes! Nein, I cannot trust any liar! What is your REAL name, ja."

Sighing Sasori adjusted the box in his arms and groaned. Making eye contact with the strangers stunning blue eyes, he gave up told the truth this time, "My name is Sasori Akasuna and I'm an second year."

Nodding the other male thrusted out his hand, "I am Deidara Iwa and I am exchange student. The word I was taught online that describes me is Frenchman."

"Do you mean Freshman?" Sasori asked, leading the way to their class.

Deidara followed. While doing so he frowned and mumbled the word a few times quietly getting used to it. "Freshman?" He then finally asked, half hoping he pronounced it correctly this time around.

"Yes, I think you mean Freshman. You don't sound French."

"I am not a French, I am from the Deutschland."

Entering the classroom together, Sasori made his way to his seat which just so happened to be the same as the year prior, "That's Germany, right?" He asked, trying to figure out the strange sounding word. It did sound awfully familiar after all.

"Ja!" Deidara smiled as he took a seat right beside the older male.

Deidara sitting there caught Sasori's eye. Glancing around he noticed all the other open seats by other freshman and 'cool looking' second years, even third years. Why in the world was this beautiful thing sitting next to him? This was terrible! Soon Deidara would hear the awful nickname and he'd be a laughing stock to the prettiest thing he'd ever laid his eyes on.

"Why you groan?" Deidara asked, leaning his head down as Sasori buried his head into his arms.

Looking up sadly, Sasori gestured to the rest of the room, "The room is full of so many BETTER people to sit beside. You could do a lot better than sit with me." he said in all honesty.

Deidara shook his head and pointed to Sasori's box of art supplies. "In box I saw your art I make assumption?" Sasori immediately nodded pulled out one of this marionettes that was nearly complete. "Ja! That! I very much like it and think you are a very... wunderba- ful? Good good!"

Sasori narrowed his eyes, "Yeah so?"

"I want to sit with person I know of name, know of grade and respect of artist! I know not one person in this country other than my host parents and they are much old. Besides, I think you are 'better' enough."

Sasori turned a little pink and glanced at Deidara with a smile hidden behind his hand, "So...You want to be friends with me?"

Deidara smiled brightly and reached for a sketchbook from his bag, "Sure I be friends with you! Thanks for asking, ja."

"But I didn't ask..."

-x-

It turned out that Deidara's host house wasn't far off campus and was even on the way to his own apartment downtown, so being the nicest new friend Sasori could be, he drove Deidara home any time possible so he wouldn't have to take the bus. He even went out of his way to show the blond the city and what the country and it's cultures had to offer. Deidara was just happy that his new friend never got too angry with all his requests to see tourist spots, local 'ethnic' restaurants as he liked to call them, and various things that he simply wanted to go to such as museums and movies.

Sasori enjoyed each and every day, week and month that he spent with Deidara and treasured it as if it were his last. It hadn't happened yet shockingly, but one day someone was bound to rush up behind him at his happiest moment, slam him on the back and yell, "HELLO SASORI-SMALL-DICK!"

"Why you groan?" Deidara asked as he put his mocha down, leaning forward to check on Sasori to had buried his head into his arms as per usual.

Raising his head sullenly he looked up at his new friend and got another knee to the crotch. Man was Deidara ever pretty. Man was Deidara ever nice. Man was Deidara interesting, lively and into a lot of the same stuff he was! His laugh was so cute too. If anyone else had snorted when they laughed, Sasori would for sure be disgusted.

Oh if he had at least an average sized dick, perhaps he would have tried asking Deidara out on a date!

Taking a sip of his coffee he sighed, maybe it was because the whole idea of being in a relationship and a 100% chance of never having sex is what made their relationship so great. Sasori put his cup down and closed his eyes. To Deidara, he was the gay guy to a straight girl; the perfect best friend.

Sasori immediately flinched at an odd sensation. Opening his eyes he looked down his nose to see Deidara pulling his lips away from his own. It was sudden and couldn't believe it. This didn't just happen. Deidara had just kissed him right here right now!

"I-I-I-I... I uh... Woah..."

"You seem not very happy, are you okay?" Deidara asked, still remaining very close.

"I-I-I-I-I... I uh... I didn't know you felt that way about m-me."

Deidara raised a hand and looked at it. "Felt you?"

"Felt... Feelings! You just kissed me!"

"Ja?"

"Is this some kind of German thing I'm not aware of?"

"You look sad so I kiss you better, ja. Host mama said you did talk together that one time as said you were my best friend." A moment of silence passed. "Does best friend not mean we are... the word...dating?" He then asked sadly, lip jutting out ever so slightly.

Sasori's jaw dropped. Recalling back, that conversation happened at least a month ago! All this time from that moment on, Deidara thought they were actually dating!?

Sighing again, Sasori leaned forward and kissed Deidara on the lips back, "You look sad, let me kiss you better." He said making Deidara smile. "Best friends mean friends who are close. I think you mixed up best friends with boyfriends."

Deidara frowned again. "So we are not dating?"

Of course Sasori wanted to date Deidara! Ever since he laid on this incredible beast his heart was stuck over overdrive. That wasn't the only thing though as the awful nickname still rung from one ear to the other, even if he hadn't heard it in months. If they dated and Deidara found out, their incredible friendship would surely be over. However what if he turned Deidara down here and now? Where would that put them?

"How about this..." Sasori put his hand on top of Deidara's, "You and I can start dating from this point out, okay?"

"So now we are boyfriends?"

"Ja."

Deidara laughed at Sasori's German and kissed him again, "Ja!"

-x-

Being bestfriends with Deidara was fun, but being boyfriends with Deidara was incredible! There was something about Deidara, something easy to notice and something Sasori was not opposed to; Deidara loved to kiss. After a date it was a common anomaly that the two would spend over an hour at Sasori house just making out like wild animals; and he loved it.

Normally Deidara couldn't be told what to do. He was eager to learn new things and tried his best to improve at everything and anything, but Deidara didn't follow the crowd. Anyone that got in his way would soon learn their mistake and come to a terrible fate. The blond was mischievous, sneaky and a lot of fun. In fact he lived as he preached, life was a blast and he was a living bomb ready to explode.

Then there was one act that shocked Sasori as they were lip locked on his sofa; practically fighting at this point. Deidara suddenly just gave up. Instead he wove his arms around Sasori's neck and into his hair, his back arched and he coiled his body closer and closer into Sasori's. It wasn't until Deidara put his hand on Sasori's upper thigh that reality really kicked in like a hit to the head this time.

Deidara wanted to have sex.

Ripping himself away from the foreign blond, Sasori rushed towards his bag and opened up a random textbook. Tearing through pages he panted as he looked at random one. "Oh darn Deidara! I COMPLETELY forgot that I have this paper due tomorrow." He panted, staring at a picture of the male human anatomy; not particularly what he wanted to see at the moment. "I'm so sorry to cut our date short, I'll absolutely drive you home though!"

Deidara blinked and tucked a piece of hair back in place. Well that was strange? Shrugging it off he got up and walked with his boyfriend to the car for a safe ride home. Pulling up to Deidara's host house though Sasori couldn't keep his lips off the other and Deidara had the exact same problem. It was only to be a small peck and then Sasori rushes back to do that "paper", not have another make out session in the car.

But damn was kissing ever great.

As soon as Deidara buckled back into this kiss though, Sasori again ripped himself away from the situation, "O-okay okay. I really have to go... write that paper! See you tomorrow."

Deidara smiled and leaned in and finally just pecked Sasori on the lips, not giving him the chance to make out again. "Bye Sasori-Danna, I really really look forward to seeing your most handsome face yet again, ja."

Watching Deidara hop out of the car and enter safely into his house, Sasori took a deep breath and relaxed. "That was close..." He sighed, pressing his hand against his hardening mini-member. Suddenly something occurred to him, "Wait, what's a Danna?"

-x-

Greeting Deidara with a big kiss the two drove to campus together. Sasori could only be so glad that the only thing Deidara said was, "How did the paper do? Are you completed it?" and not "Are you done your paper? You are? Let me read it!"

There wasn't any damn paper. Instead Sasori spent the night imagining what it would be like to have a larger dick that could pleasure Deidara. He doesn't even need a big one! Just average sized and he would be happy. Alas instead his wonderful dreams turned to bitter reality as he was left at the end with his hand, a soiled tissue and a small dick mocking at him.

"Wunderbar..."

"Hm?" Sasori grunted looking over at Deidara as they walked together around the campus during their break.

"You. I think you are most amazing." Deidara gushed, fluttering his pretty lashes. "I have the most wunderbar boyfriend. So very very perfect in every single way, ja!"

Sasori shyly smiled. By now he knew a few of the German words Deidara would toss around, and 'wunderbar' was easily he favorite since he only used it to describe him. That and that new word he heard the night prior. What was it... Danna? He'd have to ask Deidara about that some other time because danger at one o'clock.

"Heyyy there... What was it, Deidara~?" Hidan called, sauntering up like he owned the campus. "What about it, you me and a bottle of vodka at my place tonight?"

Taken aback, Deidara narrowed his eyes. "You, me and vodka?"

"Yeah! Isn't that what you Russians drink?"

"I'm from Deutschland."

"What's the difference?"

Sasori snicker as he saw the look on Deidara's face. He not only looked appalled, but shocked that such a moron could get into the same school as him. The thoughts of the foreign education he had paid so much for and what he was going to actually receive was undoubtedly now on his mind.

"What's so funny?" Hidan roared, getting right in Sasori's face with his chest pumped and nose risen.

Sasori coughed as he quickly recalled his place, "N-nothing. Deutschland is Germany is all."

"Germany, eh?" Hidan went back to Deidara and got right in his face. "Good. I've always liked a frosty golden beer better. So what do ya say, babe. You and me, huh?"

Deidara frowned now. "Absolutely not!" He hissed in disgust. Latching onto Sasori's arm he growled, "I already have boyfriend that I care for very much, ja! Sasori-Danna is a million times better than you... you... du bist ein dummkopf!"

Hidan immediately scoffed and looked between the couple, "YOU and Sasori-Small-Dick? That's ridiculous!"

This was beyond rude!

Deidara gasped in true offense now. "How dare you be the mean to mein Danna! Ich liebe ein! Ich hasse dich!" He yelled last before storming off with Sasori's hand firmly grasped in his own, dragging him along viciously.

After they got to their art class the two sat together, both boiling over. Sasori from sheer embarrassment and Deidara flaming with rage.

"How could someone do name calling like that, ja!? So rude!"

Glancing to the side Sasori sighed, rubbing the back of his neck, a little lost with what just happened with all the angry German the blond had just spouted. Yeah sure though, that back there with Hidan was just name calling.

Deidara huffed once more and planted a kiss onto his boyfriends cheek. "Tonight after date we can do the more kissing. Deidara will be good good and make you feel better, ja."

Sasori kissed Deidara back and rested his cheek against the top of his head as he wrapped his arms around his boyfriends waist. There wasn't a doubt in his mind that was all Deidara wanted to do to make him feel better. Each hour that would go by was an hour closer till Sasori had to come up and use an excuse to not have sex with the blond.

Guess it was just him and his hand again tonight...

-x-

"Just a quickie kissy tonight." Sasori gushed as he wrapped his arms around Deidara, leaning in for yet another steamy makeover session. "I have another assignment I need to do that I - " his jaw went slack as he felt Deidara grab his hand and drag it up his chest, lifting it in the process. He shivered as he felt the blonds skin under his fingertips, especially when it caressed a perked nub.

Then there was those damn eyes.

Deidara really wanted to have sex now.

"We can make it the quickie I promise." Deidara purred; untying his hair, leaning back immediately submitting as he became more and more lax under Sasori.

Sweat beaded from Sasori's forehead as he pulled away. There he was greeted with the most sexy thing he had ever seen on his life; Deidara with his long blond hair pooling around his flawless face, shirt pulled up as high as possible exposing his pert body, and a face that screamed there was no way Sasori was getting out of this.

Deidara really wanted to have sex with him now. What wasn't fair though was Sasori wanted it just as bad.

"Holy moly..." Sasori muttered, eyes wide.

"Well? Are you going to touch me, ja?"

Reaching for his chest, Deidara felt his heart flutter as he watched his boyfriends hand. Finally Sasori was going to actually touch him and -

Pull his shirt back down?

"Was?" Deidara asked in shock as he was redressed, Sasori pulling away. Clearly the redhead was struggling, even Deidara could tell. "I don't understand... I..." Suddenly Deidara gasped loudly, "Oh my goodness! Am I forcing you? I would not ever to do that I am so sorry!" he quickly apologized.

Sasori waved his hands and smiled, "No no, it's not that at all!"

This made Deidara frustrated now, "Then why you don't touch me!"

Flinching at the yell, Sasori groaned. He didn't like where this was going at all.

"Well you see... It's not you... It's me, really!"

"...Was?"

Deidara frowned at the idiom. It had sounded so familiar, but where had he heard it from? Songs? No wait... The TV? Yes something pertaining to the television... What was it again?

"That's the sentence that a man uses to a woman in the drama shows before the girl gets singled again, ja!" Deidara sobbed, shoving Sasori away as he pulled himself away. "Ich liebe dich...ich liebe dich..."

Jaw dropping once more, Sasori was shock stricken. Deidara thought they he was breaking up with him? That's the last thing he would want, ever! Plus he was using more German he didn't understand so whatever he said could have meant something terrible.

"No no no, Deidara! Not breaking up, not single! We're still boyfriends! Still together!" Sasori cried, grasping Deidara's unwilling hands. "I just mean it has nothing to do with you. You're PERFECT. You're WUNDERBAR!"

"Was? Then why you not touch me..." Deidara sniffled, now letting his hands be held.

Looking into those sad blue eyes, Sasori felt like he was going to die. Here was the man he was so terrified of losing, and instead he was now the one terrified of being lost! After all this, Deidara would be the one doing the dumping for sure.

Sasori groaned and held Deidara's hands with less force and pecked him on the lips one last and final time, "Well you see, I've been keeping a secret from you..."

"Ungluk... you have many kids and many mothers to kids."

"What? No!"

"You like girls and just found out I'm man after I pulled my shirt up!? Ah, so rude!"

"No no no!"

Deidara nodded slowly and gave Sasori's hands a few pats, "I am'n so sorry I never knew, ja. I just assumed you being so handsome and so powerful with the tongue in kissing..." Deidara spoke slowly, making Sasori question where this was going. "I hadn't know you liked being the receiver during intimacy."

Sasori yanked his hands away this time slammed them against his face. "Nooo. No Deidara that's not it." He hissed into his palms.

"Then I don't understand why you don't like me, ja!"

"Deidara no! I like you a lot. I like you more than a lot! I want to pleasure you and hold you so close." Sasori confessed. "I want to touch you."

"Then why haven't you?"

Rubbing the back of his neck, Sasori sighed. "Earlier today you stood up for me after classes. That was Hidan, my old bully from highschool."

"So rude..."

Sasori rolled his eyes. Rude was one word he could use to describe that jerk. "Well... He called me Sasori-Small-Dick because that was what they called me in school...because..."

"Because...?

"Because...I have a small dick."

Deidara stared wide eyed at Sasori for a moment before glancing down and then back up. His boyfriend looked perfectly fine to him!

"You do know Danna, size does not matter."

"Yes it does!" Sasori yelled, finally frustrated with this small monster he was cursed with. Standing up he undid his pants and yanked his boxers down showing off what little he had to offer. Kneeling on the couch he crudely gestured it right into Deidara face, "Do you see it!? Probably not because it's so small!"

Deidara stared at it for a moment before smiling. Glancing up at Sasori's frustrated and embarrassed face a couple times he kept the contact with the what was in front of him. "So this is my Danna's dick?" He asked still smiling at it. "It's very cute, ja."

Sasori growled, "Calling my small dick 'cute' isn't very helpful."

"I like cute things and besides," Deidara reached for it making Sasori flinch in shock at a foreign hand touching him for the first time. "this looks very tasty."

Sasori yelped as he felt the mouth on him now. Guided by his boyfriend and moving safely to sit down, Sasori threw his head back in pleasure.

Deidara sure moved fast.

Easily Deidara was able to fit the entire member into his mouth and suck. Moving down he took the sac into his mouth and sucked on that as well for a moment, only to release it and drag his tongue up the short length.

"I was right!" Deidara giggled, circling the head with his tongue and collecting the precum, "Very tasty!" He spoke, swirling his tongue around just the head.

Sasori gripped the arm of the chair at that quip and came hard into Deidara's mouth. He panted and stared up at the ceiling in shock of what just happened. It was incredible. Not only had someone actually touched him, but it was DEIDARA that did it.

"Hehe, that was fast." Deidara snorted, pushing his hair behind his ear again as he licked up any residue. "I assume that means you're a virgin, ja?"

Sasori turned even more red and snapped his head down back to looking at Deidara. Cute, small dick? Tasty? Now getting teased for being a virgin?

"Okay so you've yet to show me why size doesn't matter." Sasori scowled bitterly, ignoring the question about his indeed intact virginity.

Slipping his clothes off slowly to tease, Deidara was soon left bare. Sasori gripped at the arm of the sofa again getting hard immediately again. How in the world did a small-dick-nerd ever manage to land someone as pretty as this blond bombshell before him? Looks alone, Deidara was way out of his league.

"How about we take a little stroll to your room, ja?" Deidara asked, winking in a flirty manner as he rested his hand on his jutted hip. "Make nice and comfy?"

Sasori nodded slowly, trying his best to not let his eyes stray from Deidara's. "Yes sir."

Crawling on the bed Deidara seemed to know exactly what he was doing. Grabbing a couple throw pillows he stacked the and got on his back, using them to prop up his naked legs. He grabbed a leg and pulled it away and up giving Sasori an incredible view.

Swinging the raised foot around Deidara sighed, "So to tell you how good your little friend is, I must tell you a tell you a quick story, ja?"

"Uh, okay."

"But first let me show you why small is okay!" Deidara laughed. Sticking a finger into his mouth he sucked it vigorously, saliva dripping down his hand. Guiding it slowly to his hole he slowly pressed it in, pumping it in and out at a pace that was just as slow.

Suddenly he moaned loud, "Ahnn, right there... See Danna? One small finger in a the special good-good spot makes me feel good."

Sasori swallowed hard as he took in this new information.

"Suck on your finger and come join mine and I will show you where to press."

Doing as Deidara said, Sasori sucked his finger as well as Deidara had done to his own and placed it just outside the hole, waiting for Deidara to pull out so his could go in. Deidara instead gave the redhead a critical look and used his other hand and simply guided Sasori's finger in alongside with his own.

"Danna..." Deidara whined, resting the raised leg on Sasori's near shoulder for rest, "curl finger now. You really don't have to go very deep, ja."

Doing so earned a quick, loud and happy squeal from the blond. "Feel that bump? T-The little spot? If you can reach with your finger, you can pleasure me with Mr. Small and Tasty."

Sasori nodded and hit the spot a couple more times. This wasn't as hard as he thought it was going to be! This was actually rather simple if all he needed was a finger or two and a technique. Still...

"So what's that story you needed to tell me?"

Removing both their fingers, Deidara sat up a bit. "I had boyfriend once back in Deutschland. He had fairly large dick."

"This sounds like it will be an amazing story..."

"Shush, shush! Anyways, after intimacy with him it was never fun for me. My jaw would hurt and walking really hurt! He would tear me and make me bleed and I cried!" Deidara recalled bitterly. "Made highschool very embarrassing, ja."

"And?"

"Well you are not-hurt-Deidara-big! I can suck you and not have jaw pain; very nice! I can even put you in mouth and use no hands! Maybe you won't cause me to not walk good tomorrow either... Walking good tomorrow would be very helpful, ja!"

"Makes...sense."

"So Danna," Deidara started, removing Sasori's finger from him forcefully. Spreading his legs wide he smiled at his boyfriend, "please start over and touch me."

"O-okay..."

Entering Deidara proved to be easier than expected. He had read from his recent erotic gay novels that a lot of lubrication and stretching was needed. Perhaps being small had it's quirks because he couldn't understand how anyone could possible enter such a tight, warm heat at a slow pace. This felt incredible.

"Ugh... Deidara you feel so good..."

Deidara squirmed in response before giving a small laugh. Even if Sasori was considered on the smaller side, it still hurt! Certainly not a much as his brute of an Ex, but still!

"Now pull in and out slowly, then after a few tries hit the special f-feel good-good spot okay?" Deidara said while gasping when Sasori did indeed pull out slowly, angling like he had practiced with his finger and grazing the prostrate while exiting. "Ah Danna~"

"Oh, you like that?" Sasori asked flirtatiously, his confidence quickly rising.

"Ja ja ja!" Deidara moaned as he clung tighter, each of Sasori's thrusts getting faster as they now struck his prostate dead on. "Ja, I like it a lot!"

"Oh god, your accent sounds so hot!"

It didn't take long for Sasori to realize he wasn't going to last much longer. Reaching for Deidara's length he pumped it fast and hard hoping to at least get the blond to cum right after him if not together like the ideal time would be.

"Mmm ja, Danna that feels so good! I'm going to cum!"

"Y-yeah, then do it Deidara. Cum for me."

"Kiss me please!"

Diving down on Deidara, Sasori multitasked like a professional by thrusting, pumping and kissing all at the same time giving Deidara a sensory overload. Kicking and bucking his hip erratically Deidara shrieked into the kiss as he came hard. As he came Sasori have up on holding back and joined him, only to realize he had no strength afterwards.

Panting body to body, Deidara moaned loudly in happiness and held Sasori close, pressing his face into his neck. Sasori sighed and kissed the neck a few times before giving up. He simply didn't have the power to do much anymore, but hopefully after a little bit if practice he would get better with his stamina.

"Mmm, Danna... I knew you could do it, ja."

Mustering up the last of his strength for the next little while he moved to peck Deidara's lips before returning to his boyfriends comforting neck. Sasori groaned and grew hot in the face.

"Hey Deidara?"

"Ja?"

"Can you tell me how to say something in German?"

"Ja!"

"...How do you say, 'I love you'?"

Deidara blushed this time and gripped at Sasori harder, almost as if the redhead were to try and leave the grip he was forbidden from moving. "Ich leibe dich." He finally said in a clear, firm voice.

Sasori nodded in the tight grip. "Ich leibe dich, huh?" He chuckled, enjoying the sound of it. Suddenly he frowned. Ich leib dich sounded very familiar, but where had he heard it? It was German, so maybe it came out of Deidara's mouth; but when?

Eyebrows risen and face growing hotter by the second, Sasori then tried to move from the tight grip but foud himself locked into it. Deidara sure had a lot of strength when he needed it! By now he could also feel the heat coming from Deidara's face, even with a minor adjustment in his squirming he could see the red creeping down his boyfriends neck as he was held tighter and tighter in place.

It would appear that Deidara knew now he was caught red handed, or rather flush faced.

Giving up on his attempt of freeing himself, Sasori smiled widely now. "When you thought we were breaking up, you went out of your way an said you loved me."

"..."

"When Hidan offended me earlier today and you freaked out, you also said you loved me."

"..."

"Deidara?"

"Ich...liebe...dich..."

"Ja, ich liebe dich too."

-x-

Walking around campus lovey dovey style, this time even more than usual. Their hands were woven tightly together and nothing but nonsense spilling from their lips as they cooed and fawned over how absolutely wunderbar the other was.

So yeah, a fairly normal day. Same as usual the only thing changing was now their would be a prospect of something sexual at the end of the day.

"So I was thinking that we go to a cafe after school, ja?" Deidara said, giving Sasori's hand a little swing as he held it tight.

Sasori chuckled and swung the hand right back, basking in the glow of the man he loved. Of course he wanted to go out on a date with Deidara after school! There was just one thing that puzzled him to no ends.

"How in the world can you eat so many sweets so often?"

Deidara huffed and recalled all the treats he had eaten on their dates. All accumulated, there must have been at least twenty pieces of cakes in him, ten parfaits and ten cinnamon buns, not counting all the donuts he'd eaten. That number was still a mystery.

While Deidara continued to sulk, Sasori wrapped an arm around Deidara and kissed him temple. "It makes no sense, you're so sweet as it is... How come I don't get any cavities?"

"Oh Sasori-Danna!" Deidara gushed, pulling Sasori in close for a mushy hug.

Sasori let himself be hugged, feeling Deidara's warmth smother him as he got rapid little pecks on the cheek. Oh they were definitely going to be having more sexy times tonight if this is how things were going to continue along.

Suddenly something struck him though, "Wait, what does Danna even mean?"

Turning a little pink, Deidara swirled his finger around in Sasori's shirt, letting it coil around it. "D-Danna means..."

"Sasori-Small-Dick!"

Both boys immediately turned around from their public displaying of affection and glared at the other male approaching them. Hidan was on a mission this time and was for sure going to be letting Deidara, who in his opinion should be on his arm, know what Sasori really was. Because it didn't make any sense! If he did already know, why on EARTH would he still be with Sasori? It didn't make sense. Small dicks were TERRIBLE. Sasori was a NERD. Deidara should be with HIM instead of the little wiener.

"What do you want dumkopff." Deidara snarled, grabbing onto Sasori's arm tightly. This time instead I getting flustered at the stranger and running away, he would somehow find a way to tell this jerk off!

"Y'know Deidara, I like never got to finish tellin you about Sasori's nick name yesterday...y'know and so yeah I thought I should be a bitchin' great guy and pre-warn you about his fuckin' micro sized dick!"

Deidara deadpanned at the "pre-warning" - in fact at every word that came from Hidan's mouth. He himself was fairly good at his second language of English, but sometimes he couldn't believe their were people out there so stupid that they slurred their words and were so vulgar that their sentences made little to no sense. This man before them who lived to tear other people down while they were too blind since their own head was shoved up their ass.

"Mister Whoever You Are, yes my Danna may have a small dick, but at least he isn't one, ja." Deidara snapped, getting right in Hidan's face. "Besides! What he may be lacking in for you when you get it up the behind actually works best for me so please; go away and actually prove you deserve to go to this school as I've yet to see you do it."

Now Deidara could take his leave with Sasori's hand clenched in his own. The second time dragging the redhead away from Hidan, this time leaving the man a little - no rather a lot more dumbfounded.

Getting to a vending machine, Deidara got himself a juice and had a long drink before holding it up to Sasori, "Share?"

Sasori took the bottle and had a drink. Deidara was probably more parched than he was with that whole altercation!

"Wow Deidara... That was really hot."

"Ja?" Deidara laughed, wrapping his hands around Sasori's waist.

"Ja."

Deidara took the drink back and put it in his bag before plopping on the bench before sighing in relief. Now there were no more concerns and everything was relaxed...

"So what does Danna mean again?" Sasori asked, taking a seat by his boyfriend.

Groaning Deidara turned pink all over again. "Nnn... Danna means... Well it's very intimate."

Sasori smiled at that. "That's very sweet Deidara! But... What does it translate to?"

Humming Deidara strummed his fingers in thought, "Well translating the word is hard as it can have the two translatings."

"Yeah?"

"Well one translating is um, well it translating into a respectful term of 'master'."

"Oh... Kinky. I like it." Sasori smirked wrapping his arms around Deidara tighter. "What's the other translation?"

Swallowing hard Deidara twirled a lock of his long blond hair around his finger, "It can also be a respectful term for..."

"For?"

"Well you could also use it when speaking to your husband who is older and you respect very much, ja."

"Husband?" Sasori repeated with wide eyes.

"Ja..."

"Now I really like the sound of that." Sasori laughed. "Danna..." He repeated, looking out into nothingness for a moment as he let the name sink in. "You know, I think that's a nickname I like for once."

* * *

another submission for sasodei month 2017

thank u littlesage24 on tumblr for helping me with the German translations! hopefully everyone still understood and got the point of the fic when it was used. danna is pretend German in this fic ok ok just roll with it

BYE LOSERS

edit: made some corrections to the German. hopefully it's a bit better!


End file.
